Cats and Dogs: A Tale of Two Demons
by Summoner Angel
Summary: (rating may go up...) Sesshomaru, a feared and respected dog demon. The Bell Assasine, a mysterious, cunning cat demon. What ties these two together may be more sinister than they themselves know. R&R please


HOWDY Y'ALL!!! YEEHAW!!! blinks and shakes her head sorry...anyhoo, here is a brand, spankin' new story from Summoner Angel. this also happens to be my first Inu-Yasha fic so feel free to rip it to pieces. i don't have a clear timeframe set yet, but i wanna establish that before i continue with the story. any suggestions? let 'em rip in a review! i hope you enjoy it! peace out!  
  
SA  
  
Chapter 1: Furry Fury  
  
In a small, dark tavern somehwere in an out-of-the-way village, a rowdy group of already tipsy men stumbled in. The owner looked up and sighed. He knew the harsh laughter and crude jokes meant trouble for his placid customers and himself. The one or two other bar goers didn't even bother looking away from their sake for a glance at the group as they swayed over to the bar. The leader, defined only by his proud speech, stepped precariously close to the bar, leaning on it heavily. The owner bustled over. "Good evenin', sirs. What can I fix ya?" Leader-man sneered; his hot, alcohol-reeking breath was forcing the owner to hold his own breath. "Oi! 'Keep! Ya know where we can find some female company? We're a tad lonely, y'see." He elbowed his nearest cohort with a wink. The owner smiled slowly, a gleam in his watery eyes. "Of course! That lady over there, in the corner, would be happy to amuse you." He motioned to a particularly shadowy corner of the bar.  
  
The leader of the rowdy crew sneered some more and huffed a thanks. He couldn't see anyone on the shadows, but that could've been the alcohol clouding his vision. Motioning for his crew to wait, the "lonely" drunkard staggered over to the shadow infested corner. As he neared, a figure could be seen sitting at the table. A small, covered lamp sat in the center of the table. It made the light soft and the shadows great. Squinting his bloodshot eyes in an attempt to focus on the proposed woman, the man spoke. His speech was slurred heavily. "Hey, missy. Wanna have some fun?" Much to his surprise, just as he said this, he was slammed against the far wall in a split second. His captor was a shockingly beautiful woman with lavender-blue hair that framed her sweet face perfectly. Also, a pair of intensely bright green eyes set off the ensamble quite nicely. One might say the dark purple bow she wore in her hair to keep it out of her eyes made her appear cat-like. Or maybe it was her tail? Either way! A slight smile played on her soft looking lips as she leaned a little closer to the confused man. "Awww! Sorry, sweetie! I'm just not your type!" She shifted her head so her hair revealed a pointed ears. The man's eyes widened shockingly wide and went suddenly out of focus. "D-demon!" He managed to sputter before falling unconcious and sliding to the floor.  
  
His comrades, the other customers, and the owner all fell silent,s as if that would protect them. The only sound was the demon-girl shifting her sword on her back. She sighed and flipped her sheet of luminescent hair over her shoulder. She was dressed slightly like a normal, Fuedal Era Japanese woman in a kimono-style outfit. Her sleeves and skirt were pretty short, but nothing too risque. The fabric was silken and the same shade as her dark purple bow. A faint pattern of delicate lavender flowers could barely be seen on the dark fabric of the kimono, giving her a feminine air. Her boots came half-way up her thighs and were a soft, leathery texture. The most unique feature of her outfit would have to be the jingle bells. Two of the silver bells hung from her sword hilt and one was hanging from a ribbon around her neck. Each had a singing quality to its jingle. Her hands were partially gloved (fingers exposed) with dark leather.   
  
She whirled on the humans, all her jingle bells singing simultaneously. "Boys, now be sure to tell your leader Nekono Ai, the Bell Assasine, was the lady he had the pleasure of getting knocked out by. Evenin'!" She mocked the owner's voice with a wave of her hand. Nekono moved out of the tavern, jingling all the way (pun entirely intended). She slid down the alleyway, moving in the shadows in a very feline manner. Her eyes glinted when she spotted an overhanging tree branch. It grew over the tall stone wall surrounding the town. She made a purring noise in her throat. "Looks like fun." Nekono breathed, leaping onto a nearby crate nimbly before doing a backflip over the wall. Her bells only jingled once when she landed with a smirk on her face. The moon slid from behind its curtain of wispy clouds, casting a silvery glowon the demon. She lifted her eyes to the silver disk and winked. "This is a dog's night. That silly dog demon will be out and about." Nekono muttered thoughtfully. Shrugging the negative thought away, she hurried off into the forest. "More fun for me."  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! M'Lord!" An intensely annoying voice echoed through the forest. Nekono smiled, a hungry glint in her gorgeous eyes. 'So, here you are, Sesshomaru.' She thought, running silently through the shadow and moon swathed trees. Nekono identified the annoying voice to be that of Jaken, Sesshomaru's faithful servant. Now, she wasn't just following the dog demon and his faithful servant for fun. Nekono had been hired by some totally random demon wearing a monkey's skin. Of course, being an assasine, Nekono didn't ask questions. She was hired, told what to do, and then had a time limit set in which to do so. She had until the next full moon (a month) to kill the silver haired demon and bring his head back to the weird demon-monkey guy. Then she'd get paid. It was all about getting paid with her.  
  
"Yes, Jaken? What is it now?" Nekono's keen ears picked up on Sesshomaru's dubiously bored voice. He sounded honestly tired of whatever it was he was doing. She stopped her fast pursuit and leapt up into the nearest tree so as to hear better. She heard the hurried footsteps of Jaken and a heavy sigh from the most likely pouting dog demon. "M'Lord! I thought I heard something back there!" The stupid green toad-servant cried. Nekono cursed her bells silently, then reminded herself she was in for a good fight with the near-to-perfect demon, Sesshomaru. Smirking in the moonlight, she landed softly back on the ground. She purposely let her bells jingle loudly and she knew Sesshomaru was listening. "Mew." She purred.  
  
"M'LORD!" Squealed Jaken. Nekono could smell his fear even from her distance and she licked her lips. She'd wipe him out for fun. "The Bell Assasine approaches, Jaken. You would do well to hide yourself." Nekono scoffed at how arrogant he suddenly sounded. Well, he did have the bite to back up the bark. Straightening up, the car demon started to walk towards her target. Jingle, jingle, jingle. "M'Lord, isn't it better that she comes to us? Now we don't have to search any longer." There was the tell tale sound of Jaken being tossed into some bushes and then the sound of a sword being drawn. Nekono felt a rush. She hadn't had a good fight in who knows how long. Her feet carried her quickly so that the two demons stood face to face in no time.  
  
Sesshomaru took a minute to check his opponent out, literally. Nekono did the same thing and she obviously liked what she saw. In the light of the full moon his silver hair almost glowed giving him an otherworldy appearance. The animalistic glint in his amber eyes gave his calm, cold face a sort of clashing combination. Nekono felt oddly attracted to the beautiful dog demon. "Sesshomaru, I've been looking all over for you." She purred, her eyes boring into his. His thoughtful expression deepened at the unbridled passion in her voice. "Bell Assasine, I too have sought you." A smile cracked Nekono's hungry face in joy. "Really? Well, well, well! Don't we make a fine pair!" She watched as he lifted his sword and pointed it at her. "I have not come all this way to make idle banter with a petty cat demon." Still smiling, Nekono's eyes narrowed and she suddenly looked even more like a cat.  
  
She obviously didn't appreciate that comment or his condescending tone. He spoke down to her as if she was one of his lowly servants. Please! "So too did I not come her to trade sharp words with a cocky DOG!" She spat, an almost hissy tone to her words. Sesshomaru tilted his sword so it caught the moonlight, gleaming. His face protrayed nothing but boredom. Nekono just barely restrained herself from hissing venomously. 'So cocky!' She screamed mentally. Drawing her sword, she stepped forward. Jingle. "A challenge?" He growled, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Only if you think this petty cat demon is a challenge." She shot back, flipping up and over him. Jingle. He spun and their swords met with a shower of sparks and a clang. Their faces were dangerously close to each other's and Nekono was looking slightly amused. Sesshomaru's face was losing its emotionless demeanor. Jingle.  
  
Sesshomaru leapt backwards in an attempt to spot a weakness. Nekono flipped her sword up into the air where it jingled and she giggled, catching it. "Oh, this is fun!" She purred, looking extremely pleased with him and the fight. Sesshomaru, seemingly flustered at his own thoughts, growled at her. "However you did it, you made me think of things I never hope to think again." Nekono laughed, a loud yet somehow gentle noise. Jingle. "That's my one true goal in life. To make beautiful demons think the same exact thing I am thinking." Her voice was a low purr and she looked more than a little seductive.  
  
When she spoke, she had moved a little and her sword hilt bells had jingled. The jingling distacted her quite randomly. Her eyes got all glazy and she purred to the gleaming bells, she held them up to her face. Batting at them in a feline way so that Sesshomaru literally barked his exasperation. Nekono didn't hear him and continued her display of feline affection for her bells. The frustrated dog demon sheathed his sword with a sigh. "Why did I even bother?" He grumbled, turning away from Nekono. Jaken scrambled out of the bushes looking smug. He scampered to where Sesshomaru stood, hiding his pouty face. "M'Lord!" Cried the green toad emphatically. "We won, M'Lord! We won!" Amber eyes filled with silent fury locked with round yellow ones. "By default only." The snarl was almost inaudible but Jaken got the meaning. "Yes, M'Lord!"  
  
Sesshomaru heard something hit the ground and whirled to see Nekono laying flat on the ground. She was still batting at her bells. Rolling his eyes, he turned away again, striding slowly and purposefully away. Jaken squeaked and hurried after him. "But, Lord Sesshomaru! We have to kill her, do we not?" Sesshomaru didn't stop or even bother to look at his slave. "No, Jaken. I do not HAVE to do anything. I felt inclined to challange the Bell Assasine, but now I see she is nothing more than a-" He was suddenly cut off by something tackling from behind. "HEEEY!" Screamed Nekono, closer to his hyper sensitive ears than was needed. "Why'd ya leave?" She whined, over-dramatically sobbing fakely. Sesshomaru shoved her off of his back roughly. Jaken squeaked and proceeded to kicked her repeatedly. Nekono simply rolled away and leapt up into a nearby tree. Her tail hung down from the branch in an almost scornful manner. She narrowed her green eyes at Sesshomaru whose hand was on his sword hilt. "No need for that now, sweetie" She hissed, a glimmer shimmering in her eyes. "I only wanna play." Jingle. She leapt up, out of the tree, and down behind Sesshomaru.  
  
He was ready for her this time, whirling even as she jumped. "Quick learner, are we?" She called, her face betraying her excitement. Sesshomaru merely cracked his knuckles loudly. "Just fight." He snarled, rushing at her, his clawed hands glowing an eery greenish color. "Ha! Not those silly poison claws!" Nekono laughed, dodging his claws easily by using his head as a place to flip from. She landed near Jaken who yelled something obscene, soliciting a sharp kick to the head. Sesshomaru flung himself backwards and soon the two were moving much too fast for Jaken to follow the fight. The occasional grunt or yell signalled someone getting a hit in on the other, but that was all Jaken could tell. He could hear the jingle of Nekono's bells, too, and it was quite unnerving. Suddenly, as if they had made some silent agreement, the two demons stopped speeding around in the clearing. They crouched on opposite sides, glaring at each other while retaining a calm face. An owl hooted somewhere in the woods, like a signal to them. They leapt at each other silently and in an instant each had struck and landed.   
  
Jaken blinked. He had missed what had happened. Both demons lay on the ground with matching wounds on their torsos. Blinking again, clearly confused, Jaken slowly approached his master. "L-lord? Lord Sesshomaru?" He whispered, leaning down to inspect his lord's blank, eyes-closed expression. Nekono was identically unconscious. Sighing, Jaken set about the task of dressing their wounds. He didn't even think about her being the enemy as he cleaned, stitched, and bandaged Nekono.  
  
Author's Notes: SO? Whaddya think? i wanna point out that i named Nekono after my kitten huggles the little kitty. i'd also like to point out that sesshy-chan is SOOOOOO HOTT!!! dies sorry....please review or i won't post the next few chappies i have written. toodles!  
  
SA 


End file.
